


Within these walls

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Homophobia, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Love wasn't his priority, he didn't even care about itBut Daniel looked like the guy who could change a lot of things
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Within these walls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a weird idea that came to me one day, but I hope it turned out fine

Every cloud on the sky seemed to darken by the minute, the people passing having to hold a tight grip on their umbrellas.

The hood on Max's jacket had multiple times flown off, making him grab the side of it, keeping it in place.

An engine roaring behind him made Max take a few steps away from the road. But that didn't stop the cars driving past from spraying his legs with water after driving into a puddle at the side of the road.

With soaking wet clothes, Max slightly jogged around a corner, the school building appearing in sight.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Max then hurried into the building, letting his hood fall down on his back.

Like many of the students walking in the hallway, water was dripping from his clothes, causing the rubber on his sneakers to squeak every time he took a step.

Max walked up to his locker, taking off his jacket, clutching his notebook to his chest and slammed the locker shut.

He walked down the hallway, into one of the classrooms and heavily sat in one of the chairs.

His eyes gazed around the room, and they settled on the clock on the wall. Three hours until the lunch break. He could manage three hours of class.

"Okay, class has now begun" the teacher announced while entering the room.

Max sighed and put his phone in his pocket. His eyelids already felt heavy. 

Both of his classes went by faster than expected. Maybe he had fallen asleep at some point. It wasn't unusual for him to do so.

After his classes, Max wandered towards the cafeteria, sitting down at their usual table.

He took out his phone and started playing a game when two people sat down in front of him.

Slightly lowering his phone, Max glanced over it, giving a small nod to Sebastian and Kimi before unpausing the game.

After a few minutes, Lewis joined them at the table.

"Hey guys" Lewis said, scanning the table. "Where are the others?"

"I'm not sure" Sebastian answered. "Hulk is showing the new exchange student around. It wouldn't be impossible for Kevin to be with them"

It seemed like Lewis was about to say something else, when Nico walked up to the table, another guy following him.

And holy crap the other guy was beautiful. Tan skin, like he had been out in the sun for hours, dark curly hair that slightly moved with his head.

But his smile took the price. Sure, it seemed nervous, but still genuine. Even if it was a fake one, the smile belonged on his face, like a fish belonged in the water. Max could do anything to see him smile brighter.

"This is Daniel" Nico said, interrupting Max's thoughts. "He is the new exchange student from Australia"

_ Australia. That explains the tan _ .

Max didn't need a mirror to tell his face was going bright red. He placed his hand over his face, slightly coughing in an attempt to hide it.

"So, Daniel" Sebastian said. "This place treating you well?"

Daniel let out a quick laugh, and spoke with a thick accent.

"Well, I almost froze to death this morning"

The smile on his face brightened up when he spoke. Everyone at the table, except for Kimi, let out small chuckles.

"For real though. I actually like it. But I haven't seen a lot of the city yet"

It didn't take many seconds before Sebastian and Lewis rambled on about some of the nicer places in town to visit.

Max was pretty sure his brain would shut down if he had to listen to this conversation for much longer.

Luckily, Nico interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt the very important things being discussed here" he said, patting Daniel on the shoulder. "But we should keep going"

"It was nice meeting you Daniel" Sebastian said and then turned to Nico. "You and Kev coming later?"

"I'll be there. Kev and Charles won't. Long story"

Nico and Daniel left the cafeteria, and Max's eyes were stuck on Daniel as they left. Something about him was irresistible. The glimmer in his eyes, that smile.

_ Gosh Max, shut up about the smile. _

"Max" Lewis said, snapping his finger in front of Max's eyes, causing him to flinch. "Are you even listening?"

"No"

A faint smile formed on Kimi's face as both Sebastian and Lewis sighed.

"Do you think we should invite Daniel?"

Max had to stop his brain from saying anything, because if his instinct had been in charge, he would probably sound desperate.

"Sure, he seemed nice"

Before he would accidently do or say something embarrassing, Max stood, grabbing his books from the table, and hurried out of the cafeteria.

Maybe it already was too late for him to act cool about this whole situation. If someone at the table had seen that blush, he wouldn’t be able to keep his secret a secret any longer.

Well, he wasn’t about to scream it out right now, in case he actually had been able to hide it.

Being back in class was almost worse than trying to keep his cool in the cafeteria. His mind was spinning, he couldn’t make any sense of his thoughts.

When Max closed his eyes, all he could see was glimmering eyes staring back at him.

Could his mind please stop? It wasn’t that hard.

Except that it was. Even if he was concentrating on what the teacher said, his mind was spinning.

Let’s just say, for one second, that he had a small crush on the new guy. It wasn’t like anything could happen. First off, the new guy probably didn’t like him back. Second, nobody knew that Max liked guys. And third, he would never be accepted.

At least not by his father. His friends wouldn’t even care, he knew that, but his father was another story.

If he would ever find out, he was most likely dead. The thought made his stomach drop, because it wasn’t an exaggeration.

The bell rung, dragging Max back to reality.

How long had he been thinking about this?

Peering outside, it was still pouring. He had hoped it would have stopped raining by now. If he went outside, he would be soaking in seconds.

As he exited the classroom, Kimi and Sebastian was standing outside.

“You need a ride?” Sebastian asked. “I saw you walking this morning”

“Yeah, my bike broke. Thanks for offering me a ride by the way” Max answered, the last part with sarcasm.

“Do you want the ride or not?”

It was probably meant to sound intimidating, but it was Sebastian speaking. Max could clearly see that he was trying not to laugh.

After getting his stuff out of his locker, he went to the parking lot and got to Kimi’s car, opening the door behind the passenger's seat.

As soon as he clicked the seating belt in its place, the engine roared awake.

The ride was silent. Sebastian probably knew his audience. Neither Max or Kimi was the talkative type of people, which made the silence relaxing.

Max made a mental note to thank Sebastian and Kimi for giving him a ride. Otherwise he would give up on going with the rest of the gang, the rain to heavy.

As the road disappeared and the sound of the tyres on gravel took over his ears, Max unclicked the seating belt, opening the door as the car stopped.

Next to Kimi’s car, Nico and Daniel stood under an umbrella, shielding them from the rain.

“Okay, can someone tell me why we are in the woods in the pouring rain?” Daniel asked, raising his eyebrows.

“You’ll see” Nico said. “Come on”

The five of them started walking along the path leading into the woods. If his heart wasn’t pounding against his ribcage, Max would’ve laughed at Daniel’s confused face.

Especially when they reached their destination.

Daniel looked like he though they were going to kill him.

They never would, but being deep in the woods, at a pretty much abandoned cabin kind of sent out that message.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> You can reach me on Tumblr at: bluecane7
> 
> :)


End file.
